Work will continue in the evaluation of the antitumor properties of cisdichlorodiammineplatinum and selected organoplatinum congeners (the latter synthesized with support from CA-12791) alone and in combination with other DNA-binding agents. In addition, some effort will be expended in the next grant period for a preliminary evaluation of antibiotic production by marine actinomycetes collected from the south Atlantic coast, in collaboration with personnel of the South Carolina Wildlife Resources Laboratory.